Janji Manis Kita
by Ami Aethelreda
Summary: Jangan mengungkit masa lalu Ino-pig./ Kalau begitu, aku yang akan jadi kekasihmu!/ Itu hanyalah kenangan masa kecil mereka/AU/My first fanfiction/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Janji Manis Kita

.

.

Summary: Jangan mengungkit masa lalu Ino-pig./ Kalau begitu, aku yang akan jadi kekasihmu!/ Itu hanyalah kenangan masa kecil mereka/AU/My first fanfiction/RnR?

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Cerita ini murni milik saya, jangan mempublish ulang cerita ini tanpa seizin saya!

Hari pertama di musim semi, udara terasa sejuk. Pagi hari itu semua orang mulai beraktivitas dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Bahkan mungkin ada yang masih terlelap dalam tidur mereka.

Seperti Haruno Sakura. Gadis berambut _pink_ ini masih saja terlelap dalam tidurnya_._ Suara alarm yang sudah berdering sedari tadi tak dihiraukannya. Dia pasti takkan bangun jika seseorang tak membangunkannya.

"Sakura bangun! Hari ini hari pertama masuk sekolah, segera mandilah!" teriak sang ibu dari luar kamar Sakura. Sakura menggeliat tak suka, tapi ia kembali mencerna perkataan ibunya. Dia tertegun dan segera bergegas ke kamar mandi.

"Haaa, aku bisa telat. Jam weker sialan! Suaramu terlalu kecil bodoh!" umpat Sakura lalu segera mandi dengan cepat. 5 menit kemudia dia sudah rapi dan berlari menuju teras rumah, memakai sepatu, dan siap.

"Kaa-san aku pergi dulu!" Sakura berlari kilat menuju sekolahnya Konoha International School. Sakura terus berlari, tak peduli akan orang yang telah ditabraknya. Setelah sampai di gerbang sekolah, ia langsung masuk dan berlari menuju lokernya.

"Hei _Forehead_, kau telat bangun lagi,eh?" sapa seorang gadis mirip boneka _Barbie_ itu kepada Sakura.

"Salahkan jam weker sialan itu Ino-pig! Suaranya terlalu kecil!" Sakura mengambil _uwabaki_ dari lokernya.

Ino terkekeh, "Kau ini! Aku tahu kebiasaanmu Sakura. Jangan salahkan jam wekermu karena dia sama sekali tak bersalah. Jam wekermu pun masih bisa terdengar hingga halaman belakang rumahmu."

"Akh, terserah. Aku tak peduli. Intinya jam weker itu yang salah!" Sakura pergi melalui Ino dengan tampang kesal. Ino hanya mendesah melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya itu.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Semua siswi kelas 2-2 keluar menuju kelas.

"Forehead, ayo kita istirahat!" ajak Ino ketika dia sudah berada di depan meja Sakura sambil membawa bento miliknya.

"Iya Ino-pig. Izinkan aku untuk merapikan buku-buku ini." Sakura merapikan buku-bukunya yang bertebaran di atas meja, menumpuknya, lalu meletakannya di tengah-tengah meja. Ciri-ciri gadis rajin, eh?

Sakura mengambil bento miliknya yang tadi dibawanya."Ayo!" Sakura berjalan duluan disusul Ino. Kantin sudah ramai dipenuhi oleh murid-murid yang ingin membeli makanan. Mereka duduk di kursi kosong, lalu membuka bento masing-masing.

"Itadakimasu." Seru mereka berdua.

Tiba-tiba kantin dipenuhi suara gaduh. Yah, hampir setiap hari hal ini terjadi sebelum mereka libur musim dingin.

"Kyaaaa, Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun tampan sekali!"

"Sasuke-koi lihat aku!"

Seorang pemuda tampan sedang berjalan menuju kantin. Mata onyx-nya yang sekelam malam menatap lurus ke depan, tidak memedulikan gadis-gadis yang berteriak memanggil namanya.

Siapa yang tak kenal Uchiha Sasuke? Pemuda yang diakui sebagai pangeran sekolah ini merupakan anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha. Keluarga terpandang dan terkenal di Jepang. Perusahaannya ada di penjuru dunia. Pemuda ini berhati dingin dan irit bicara, namun Tuhan selalu adil. Dia memiliki kecerdasan yang luar biasa.

"Cih, aku tak mengerti kenapa gadis-gadis itu sangat gila kepada Uchiha itu? Minim ekspresi dan irit bicara." Sakura mendelik tak suka melihat sikap gadis-gadis itu. Terlalu berlebihan.

"Bukankah kalian bersahabat sejak kecil? Aku tahu hubungan kalian mulai terputus, tapi aku yakin kalian akan bersahabat baik lagi nanti." Ino bertanya dengan nada serius.

"Jangan mengungkit masa lalu Ino-pig." Sakura melanjutkan acara makannya yang tertunda.

"Apakah kau tak bisa menganggapnya sebagai seorang lelaki? Dia tampan dan pintar. Baik bidang akademis mau pun non akademis."

"Kau ingin kutinju atau kutendang nona Yamanaka?" Sakura sedikit membentak Ino.

"Sekali sa-" belom sempat menyelesaikan omongannya, Sakura berteriak penuh emosi.

"Terserah kau menganggapnya apa! Entah lelaki tampan atau sempurna! Tapi kalau kau ingin memujinya seperti itu jangan di depanku! Aku muak mendengarnya dan aku tidak suka! Kalau kau ingin menjadi penggemarnya silakan saja!"

Sekarang semua mata tertuju pada Sakura tak terkecuali Sasuke. Tubuh Sakura bergetar, Ia pun berlari meninggalkan kantin dan pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis lalu bergumam, "Akan kubuat dirimu menjadi kau yang dulu, Sakura."

.

Sakura mulai tenang. Sekarang dia tengah berjalan di koridor sekolah. Memang sikapnya terlihat berlebihan kalau sudah berurusan dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Dia tahu, dulu dia memang berteman baik dengan Uchiha bungsu itu. Tapi, karena ketenarannya itu, jarak antara dia, Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke mulai menjauh. Sekalipun mereka sekelas.

"Huh, kenapa harus seperti ini sih?" desah Sakura setibanya di halaman belakang sekolah. "Seharusnya aku tidak usah berteriak seperti tadi seperti orang gila. Aku ini sungguh gi-" belum selesai ia berbicara, suara baritone memotong ucapannya.

"Kau tidak gila."

Sakura menoleh, dan menemukan sesosok pemuda yang amat sangat dia kenal. "Apa mau mu Uchiha?" tanya Sakura agak kasar. Sasuke mendengus lalu mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Darimana kau tahu aku ada di sini?" Sakura menatap lurus ke depan. Ingin sekali dia menatap pemuda di sebelahnya ini.

"Aku tahu kebiasaan lama mu. Menyendiri." Sasuke melirik Sakura sebentar lalu bersandar pada batang pohon di belakangnya.

Sakura menunduk. Ya, dia memang suka menyendiri jika mempunyai masalah. Dia akan bercerita kepada orang terdekatnya bila masalah itu amat sangat sulit.

Suasana hening menyelimuti mereka. Tanpa disadari, kepala Sakura bersandar di bahu Sasuke. Sasuke yang menyadari hal itu menoleh dan mendapati Sakura sedang tertidur. Wajah Sakura terlihat tenang. Sudah lama dia tak melihat wajah Sakura tertidur lelap seperti ini. _Wajahnya sungguh manis_ pikir Sasuke.

"Ngh, Sasuke..." gumam Sakura di sela-sela tidurnya. Sasuke pun mengusap pelan rambut Sakura dengan lembut, takut membangunkannya.

"Hn."

.

Bel tanda pergantian pelajaran berbunyi. Tetapi Sakura masih terlelap. Sasuke? Ah, dia masih dalam posisi sebelumnya. Sesekali ia memperhatikan Sakura.

Mahkota merah muda itu, emerald yang tertutupi itu, hidung yang mancung, dan terakhir bibir mungil berwarna merah muda. Sasuke kembali mengingat kenangan manis yang paling diingatnya.

*Flashback on*

"_Sasuke-kun! Lihat sepasang kekasih itu! Mereka romantis sekali, berpelukan di bawah pohon Sakura!" Sakura kecil menunjuk sepasang kekasih yang sedang berpelukan dibawah pohon Sakura yang tengah bermekaran._

"_Hn," Sasuke tak peduli, ia masih membaca bukunya. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di bangku taman. Taman ini dipenuhi oleh bunga Sakura yang sedang bermekaran._

"_Sasuke-kun! Kau ini menyebalkan!" Sakura memajukan bibirnya._

_Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura, "Memangnya kau ingin seperti mereka?" tanya Sasuke._

_Sakura mengangguka mantap, "Tentu saja Sasuke-kun! Bukankah itu indah?"_

"_Kalau begitu, aku yang akan jadi kekasihmu!" titah Sasuke. Terlihat semburat tipis di wajahnya. Sakura yang mendengarnya kaget dan menatap Sasuke heran._

"_Benarkah itu Sasuke-kun?" _

"_Hn." Setelah mendapat jawaban dari Sasuke, Sakura segera memeluk erat Sasuke._

*Flashback off*

Itu hanyalah kenangan masa kecil mereka. Sasuke sangat mengingat ekspresi bahagia Sakura saat itu. Dan bagaimana eratnya pelukan milik Sakura. Sasuke benar-benar merindukannya.

Tiba-tiba dirasakannya tubuh Sakura menggeliat. Dia mulai membuka matanya dan mendapati Sasuke tengah memperhatikannya. Tatapan lembut itu.

"U-Uchiha?" Sakura kaget melihat ada Sasuke di sebelahnya. "Sedang apa kau?"

"Ck, kau ini memang pelupa." Sasuke masih memasang wajah datarnya.

"Pelupa kau bilang? Enak saja aku bukan nenek tahu!" Sakura mencibir tak suka

"Hn."

Sakura pun makin kesal. Tapi tiba-tiba dia ingat sesuatu. Pelajaran! Sudah berapa pelajaran yang tak diikutinya?

"Sial! Kenapa bisa begini. Aku harus kembali ke kelas!" Sakura bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kelas kalau saja tangan milik Sasuke tak menariknya. Tubuh Sakura tertarik ke depan dan mendarat di dada bidang Sasuke.

"Temani aku di sini, hime." bisik Sasuke.

TBC

A/N : Huaaaa, chapter 1 tamat juga. Ini fic pertama saya loh :') /gak nanya/

Saya sebenernya udah pernah nulis fic ini tapi di buku, jadi sama sekali belom di publish dan baru dua orang yang membacanya, hehe.

Oke, cukup dulu. Saya minta review kalian semua wahai para readers.


	2. Chapter 2

Janji Manis Kita

.

.

Summary: Jangan mengungkit masa lalu Ino-pig./ Kalau begitu, aku yang akan jadi kekasihmu!/ Itu hanyalah kenangan masa kecil mereka/AU/My first fanfiction/RnR?

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Cerita ini murni milik saya, jangan mempublish ulang cerita ini tanpa seizin saya!

Sakura terbelalak. Dia berusaha menjauhkan diri, tapi tangan Sasuke memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Uchiha?" Sakura menggeliat tak suka. Dia berusaha melepaskan dirinya, tetapi nyatanya tak bisa.

"Hn," Sasuke hanya bergumam. Dia mendudukan Sakura di sampingnya, dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sakura.

Sakura merasa risih dengan posisinya saat ini, tapi di sisi lain dia sangatlah merasa nyaman. Ada rasa hangat yang diberikan oleh Sasuke padanya. Ah, dia jadi mengingat kenangan dulu. Saat-saat di mana dia dan Sasuke masih bermain bersama. Tetapi semakin mereka tumbuh, semakin jauh hubungan mereka. Sakura akui, Sasuke merupakan lelaki tampan. Jadi wajar jika sang Uchiha bungsu tersebut dikagumi oleh semua orang. Awalnya Sakura merasa kesal karena sahabatnya itu mulai menjauh darinya, tapi lama-kelamaan dia merasa tak peduli. Toh, sekarang dia bukan siapa-siapanya Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis, tipis sekali. Gadis yang sudah merebut hatinya ini kini hanya melamun. Dia amat sangat mencintai Haruno Sakura. Sejak pertama kali bertemu, Sasuke sudah mulai menyukai Sakura. Sakura benar-benar manis di matanya.

Dia sangat berterima kasih kepada orang tuanya karena telah memperkenalkan dirinya dengan Sakura. Hubungan mereka semakin dekat setiap harinya karena mereka selalu bermain, mereka bahkan selalu dalam sekolah yang sama dan kelas yang sama. Entah mengapa, Sasuke merasa dirinya seperti ditakdirkan bersama Sakura.

"Sakura," ucap Sasuke lembut. Merasa dirinya terpanggil, Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke, "Apa?"

"Aku merindukanmu. Sungguh." Sasuke berterus terang. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di ujung kepala Sakura. Sakura tersentak kaget. Apa katanya? Uciha Sasuke merindukannya? Cih, pasti dia bercanda.

"Jangan bercanda, tak mungkin kau merindukan gadis sepertiku. Aku tidak pantas untukmu." Sakura menjawab dengan nada dingin. Sasuke yang mendengarnya meringis.

"Aku tak bercanda, Sakura. Kau gadis sempurna yang pernah kutemui." Ujar Sasuke. Digenggamnya tangan Sakura. Ingin sekali Sasuke meyakinkan Sakura tentang ucapannya, tapi Sasuke yakin itu sia-sia. Sakura terdiam, dia merasa senang dan juga takut. Senang karena ada orang yang mengatakan bahwa dia adalah gadis sempurna apalagi yang mengatakan hal itu adalah Sasuke. Takut apabila Sasuke hanya mempermainkannya.

Tanpa sadar, Sakura meneteskan air matanya. Hatinya bergemuruh, dia takut jika nantinya Sasuke akan mempermainkannya dan meninggalkannya. Entah kenapa ada rasa sakit di hatinya.

Sakura terisak dan hening. Sasuke yang menyadari hal itu segera memeluk Sakura erat. "Kau kenapa Saku?" bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura.

"K-kau bilang, aku gadis sempurna, kan? Aku takut kau bohong. Kau s-sudah dikelilingi banyak gadis. Tak mungkin kau mengatakan itu. Hiks. Aku takut Sasuke. Aku takut kau berbohong. Kita bukan seperti dulu lagi. Hiks." Jelas Sakura. Tangis Sakura makin kencang.

"Tidak Saku. Aku jujur berkata seperti itu." Sakura masih terisak. Air matanya tumpah, membuat seragamnya basah. Sasuke tak kuat melihat kondisi Sakura saat ini. Apakah dia terlihat seperti seorang pembohong?

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya, berusaha menenangkan Sakura. Sasuke rela meminjamkan bahunya untuk Sakura asal gadis itu tenang. Sakura terus menangis, menangis, dan menangis. Hingga ia rasa dia sudah cukup tenang, Sakura melepaskan pelukan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura. Suaranya masih serak akibat menangis. Saat ini, Sakura merasa lebih baik. Ia sudah menumpahkan segala emosinya.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke. Sakura pun menoleh, menatap Sasuke diam.

"Kau bilang, kau takut aku berbohong?" Sakura mengangguk. _Tidak, jangan bahas ini lagi. Kumohon Sasuke, kumohon! _ Ujar Sakura dalam hati.

"Tatap mataku Sakura. Aku ingin kau mencari kebohongan itu." Sasuke memerintahkan Sakura dengan begitu lembut. Awalnya Sakura enggan, tetapi seperti ada suara bisikan dari dalam dirinya untuk menatap Sasuke. Dia, Sakura menatap Sasuke dalam, mencari kebohongan yang terpancar dalam matanya.

Nihil, mata sekelam malam itu tak menunjukan adanya kebohongan. Bahagia, itu kata pertama yang keluar dalam benaknya.

"Kau menemukannya?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Percayalah Saku, aku merindukanmu. Aku ingin kembali seperti dulu." Sakura tersentak. Kembali seperti dulu?

"Tak bisa Sasuke. Aku tak sanggup." Sakura menggeleng-geleng. Perasaanya kepada Sasuke sudah hilang, tak ada lagi perasaan seperti dulu, perasaan yang saling menyayangi.

"Maka kau harus mencobanya dari awal, Saku." Sasuke berseru seolah dia bisa membaca pikiran Sakura.

"Aku tak bisa. Perasaanku padamu sudah tak ada. Aku, aku-" perkataan Sakura terhenti ketika sebuah bibir Sasuke menempel pada bibirnya. Sasuke menciumnya, menyalurkan segala perasaanya pada Sakura. Sakura membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

Sasuke menyudahi ciumannya. "Ayo kembali, bel pulang sudah berbunyi." Ajak Sasuke pada Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk.

.

Sakura berjalan ke kelasnya untuk mengambil tasnya. Dia sudah merasa tenang setelah menangis tadi. Kelas sudah sepi. Sekolah telah usai satu jam yang lalu. Tiba-tiba saja ada suara yang memanggilnya.

"Hei Forehead! Darimana saja kau? Aku mencarimu tahu!" ujar Ino sambil menunjuk Sakura. Wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi kesal yang membuat Sakura terkikik kecil. Memang sahabatnya ini sungguh lucu.

"Uh, kau berisik sekali Ino-pig. Kenapa kau belum pulang?" tanya Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kegiatan klub. Baru selesai tadi, aku pikir aku akan menemukanmu di kelas, ternyata dugaanku tepat ya." Ucap Ino berbangga diri.

"Huh, kau ini. Kau lebih cocok jadi babi daripada menjadi seorang peramal." Ujar Sakura pelan takut terdengar oleh Ino. Sayangnya, Ino masih bisa mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Apa kau bilang Forehead? Aku lebih cocok menjadi babi? He-hei, kemari kau!" Ino mengejar Sakura yang sudah berlari keluar kelas.

Sakura berlari dengan cepat sepanjang koridor, hingga saja dia menabrak seseorang. "Hn, ayo pulang." Ucapnya.

"Eh, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura pelan. Sakura segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke. "Maaf, aku tak sengaja." Sakura menunduk malu.

"Hei Forehead! Kemari kau! Kita belum selesai." Teriak Ino yang masih mengejar Sakura. "He-eh? Uchiha-san?" Ino segera menyengir tak jelas karena malu akibat dirinya yang teriak tadi.

"Hn. Sakura, pulang." Ucap Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Lepaskan! Sasuke, aku bisa pulang sendiri! Hei!" Sakura berusaha melepaskan tangannya, tapi memang dasarnya lelaki lebih kuat dibanding perempuan. Sasuke terus menarik tangan Sakura tanpa memedulikan Sakura yang meneriakan namanya, meminta untuk melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Ino yang melihat hal itu pun hanya bisa bingung. Tetapi kemudian sebuah senyum muncul di wajahnya yang mirip boneka Barbie itu. "Hm, sepertinya mereka akan kembali lagi. Usaha bagus Uchiha-san."

TBC

A/N : Hah, akhirnya update juga! Maafkan saya yang lama menghilang. Saya sedang ada ujian di sekolah. Bagaimana chapter kali ini? Sedang tak punya ide, haha. Terima kasih atas para readers yang berbaik hati. Saya minta review kalian loh. Terima kasih, sampai berjumpa di chap berikutnya.


	3. Chapter 3

Janji Manis Kita

.

.

Summary: Jangan mengungkit masa lalu Ino-pig./ Kalau begitu, aku yang akan jadi kekasihmu!/ Itu hanyalah kenangan masa kecil mereka/AU/My first fanfiction/RnR?

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Cerita ini murni milik saya, jangan mempublish ulang cerita ini tanpa seizin saya!

Sakura tiba di rumahnya. Setelah tadi dia pulang bersama Sasuke, ada perasaan aneh di dalam dirinya. "Perasaan apa ini? Aku tak pernah merasakannya sebelumnya."

Sakura berusaha untuk menghilangkan perasaan itu. Tiba-tiba saja bayang-bayang Sasuke yang mencium dirinya merasuki pikirannya. Dia merasa pipinya sedikit panas, tetapi segera membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu. Tapi semakin dia mengusirnya, semakin jelas ingatan dan perasaan itu muncul.

"Lebih baik aku menanyakan hal ini kepada Ino-pig saja." Sakura mengambil ponselnya yang ada di dalam tas sekolahnya. Dia mencari nomor telepon Ino dan segera menghubungi gadis bermata aquamarine itu.

"_Moshi moshi_." Ujar Sakura ketika telepon sudah tersambung.

"Moshi-moshi." Jawab Ino di seberang telepon.

"Hei Ino-pig, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu." Sakura sedikit ragu untuk mengatakan hal ini.

"_Tentang apa?_"

"Sejak pulang tadi, aku terus memikirkan si Uchiha itu. Entah kenapa aku tak mengerti. Aku pikir bertanya padamu bisa memberi petunjuk."

"Oh baiklah. Sebelum itu aku ada pertanyaan." Di seberang sana, Ino sedikit tersenyum mengetahui sahabatnya bertanya seperti itu.

"Ingin bertanya apa?" Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya tanda bingung.

"_Memangnya, selama kalian membolos pelajaran, apa yang kalian lakukan?_" nada bicara Ino dibuat sedatar mungkin, mengurangi nadanya yang sedikit gembira. _Ini bagus! Ini bagus! _Ucapnya.

"Tak ada. Tapi katanya dia merindukanku dan dia juga mengatakan aku gadis sempurna." Ino yang mendengarnya hanya terkikik pelan.

"Apa lagi? Aku tak yakin kalian tak melakukan apa pun." Nada bicara Ino sedikit menyindir yang membuat Sakura cemberut.

"Dia menciumku." Ujar Sakura datar seolah hal itu tak benar-benar terjadi dan dia sendiri tak peduli.

"_Astaga, Forehead! Itu tandanya dia mempunyai perasaan padamu. Hebat! Sang pangeran sekolah yang dingin itu mempunyai perasaan kepada teman masa kecilnya!_" Pekik Ino. Terdengar dari nada bicaranya bahwa dia senang sekali. Seperti anak kecil yang dibelikan mainan baru.

"Ck! Itu amat sangat tak mungkin Ino-pig! Aku tahu dia berkata bahwa dia merindukanku. Tapi bisa saja 'kan dia merindukanku sebagai seorang teman masa kecil? Dia mungkin membutuhkan teman, tapi karena dia tak punya banyak teman, jadi dia berkata seperti itu kepada ku!" Sakura merasa kesal. Bahkan sahabatnya bisa-bisanya bicara seperti. Cih!

"Haaah, ya sudah. Terserah kau saja Forehead. Perasaan bisa berubah kapan saja. Sudah, ya, aku ada urusan." Ino memutuskan sambungan. Sakura kemudian melempar ponselnya ke atas tempat tidur.

_Perasaan bisa berubah kapan saja._

Kata-kata itu masih tergiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Mungkin saja, Uchiha bungsu itu mempunyai perasaan padanya. Tapi, apakah Haruno Sakura mempunyai perasaan juga? Entahlah, hanya dia yang tahu.

.

.

Faktanya, Sakura sendiri pun tidak tahu.

Sakura pun memutuskan untuk membersihkan dirinya. Hari pertamanya masuk sekolah kali ini sungguh melelahkan.

"Aku lelah." Gumamnya pelan kemudian memasuki kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Sasuke tiba di kediamannya. Pikirannya melayang-layang pada kejadian tadi siang di sekolahnya. Dia merasa bodoh karena telah melakukan hal sebodoh itu. Mencium Haruno Sakura yang membencinya. Bisa saja gadis itu bertambah kesal padanya. Tapi perasaannya pada gadis itu tidak bohong.

Dia sudah mencintai gadis itu sejak lama, sejak kecil. Ketika mereka bersahabat, perasaan itu mulai tumbuh. Entah bagaimana caranya, tapi tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Ketika mereka mulai beranjak remaja, Sasuke mulai banyak dikelilingi _fans_ yang membuatnya semakin jauh dengan pujaan hatinya, Sakura.

Sakura yang merasa dijauhi pun memutuskan untuk memutuskan hubungannya sebagai sahabat Uchiha bungsu itu. Sayangnya, itu semua merupakan kesalahpahaman. Sasuke masih ingin menjadi sahabat Sakura. Tapi egonya terlalu tinggi untuk meminta Sakura kembali.

"Ck! Apa tak ada kesempatan lagi Sakura?" Sasuke menghantamkan tangannya ke dinding kamarnya. Perasaannya saat ini kacau balau. Kesal, sedih, takut, ragu, dan masih banyak lagi. Pemuda penyuka tomat itu membaringkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur kemudian memejamkan matanya sebentar.

.

Paginya Sakura berjalan sendirian ke sekolahnya kalau saja suara itu tak memasuki indra pendengarannya.

"_Ohayou _Sakura!" sapa seorang pemuda berambut merah dan bermata _hazel_.

"A, Sasori-senpai! _Ohayou mo._" Sakura menyunggingkan senyum kemudian membungkukan badanya 90 derajat tanda hormat.

"Tak perlu se-formal itu Sakura. Kita sudah cukup mengenal 'kan?" Sasori mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya merasa tak nyaman atas sikap Sakura yang menurutnya terlalu formal itu.

"_Iie_, Sasori-senpai. Itu wajar bukan? Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa senpai memanggilku? Ada perlu?" Sakura merasa agak gugup di hadapan senpainya itu.

"Tidak ada. Bagaimana kalau kita berjalan ke sekolah bersama saja?" Sasori tersenyum ramah kepada Sakura yang membuat gadis itu semakin gugup.

"A-a, baiklah senpai." Sakura tertunduk malu. Bagaimana tidak? Senpainya yang cukup tampan –ya,walaupun tak setampan Uchiha Sasuke–mengajaknya ke sekolah bersama-sama. Mereka pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke sekolah.

Selama perjalanan, tak ada yang buka suara. Dua insan berbeda gender ini berjalan dalam keheningan. Berterima kasihlah karena mereka sudah tiba di gerbang sekolah. Mereka mulai memasuki gerbang itu bersama-sama.

Sasuke sedang berjalan di koridor. Tiba-tiba saja langkah kakinya terhenti melihat pemandangan yang disuguhkan padanya. Merah muda dan merah. Warna yang cukup mencolok. Sasuke menajamkan penglihatannya dan melihat Sakura sedang berjalan dengan– senpainya? Sasori-senpai?

Sasuke mendecih tak suka. "Cih, si merah itu mencuri kesempatan,eh?" Sasuke memutuskan untuk melanjutkan langkahnya ke kelas, tak peduli akan teriakan-teriakan _fans_nya yang cukup berisik menurutnya.

.

"Ne, Sasori-senpai, terima kasih." Sakura membungkuk.

"_Ara_, tak perlu seformal itu, Sakura. Ya sudah, aku kelas duluan, ya? _Jaa ne_." Sasori melangkah meninggalkan Sakura.

"_Jaa ne_." Sakura mengangkat tangannya, kemudian berjalan menuju lokernya, memakai _uwabaki _miliknya dan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kelasnya.

Tiba di kelas, Sakura segera disambut oleh sahabatnya itu.

"_Ohayou Forehead_! Tumben kau tidak telat?" sapa Ino dengan suaranya yang cukup keras itu.

"Kau berisik Ino-pig! Ini masih pagi, beruntung kau tidak sedang di rumah sakit. Bisa diusir kau!" Sakura membuat nadanya sedikit kasar.

"Huh, siapa juga yang mau ke rumah sakit? Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah mengetahui perasaanmu pada Uchiha bungsu itu?" Gadis berambut pirang itu berbisik di kalimat terakhirnya.

"Buat apa aku memikirkannya? Aku terlalu pusing memikirkan hal tak penting seperti itu." Sakura berjalan menuju mejanya setelah daritadi dia dan sahabatnya itu berdiri di depan kelas.

"Tentu saja itu penting Forehead! Penting untuk masa depanmu! Kalau kau tak punya kekasih mana mungkin kau bisa berkeluarga. Tirulah aku yang sudah punya kekasih ini Sakura!" Ino membanggakan dirinya sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya memasang wajah –untuk apa aku menirumu?– lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau ini. Kita masih sekolah. Harus fokus pada belajar agar bisa lulus nanti!" Sakura secara tak langsung membantah perkataan Ino untuk menirunya memiliki kekasih. Bilang saja kalau kau ingin, Sakura?

"Ya, ya, ya. Terserah padamu saja. Aku tak akan ikut campur urusanmu. Tapi ingat Sakura, perasaan seseorang dapat berubah. Semua manusia dapat mengalaminya." Seketika itu juga bel masuk berbunyi. Ino pun berjalan menuju kursinya.

Kepala Sakura masih tergiang-ngiang dengan kata-kata itu.

Memang benar perasaan manusia bisa berubah. Dari benci menjadi cinta. Kesal menjadi sayang. Bahkan dari cinta menjadi benci pun bisa. Semua itu bisa terjadi kapan saja.

.

.

Jadi, apakah perasaanmu dapat berubah kepada Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura?

TBC

A/N: Nah, chap 3 is update! Maafkan daku yang enggak update-update. Sibuk sekolah soalnya. Disiksa oleh para Try Out gila itu jadi harus belajar dengan giat. Kalian juga rajin belajar ya /plakkk/

Sebenernya saya suka bingung akhir cerita ini nantinya gimana. Soalnya saya bikin cerita ini gak ada plotnya sama sekali, wakakakakak.

Ya sudah, itu saja dulu. Makasih untuk semua review kalian yang sangat berharga itu. Semoga kalian suka di chapter ini. Dan mohon review kalian, karena review kalian begitu berharga :'D

Bye, see you in next chap!


	4. Chapter 4

Janji Manis Kita

.

.

Summary: Jangan mengungkit masa lalu Ino-pig./ Kalau begitu, aku yang akan jadi kekasihmu!/ Itu hanyalah kenangan masa kecil mereka/AU/My first fanfiction/RnR?

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Cerita ini murni milik saya, jangan mempublish ulang cerita ini tanpa seizin saya!

Sudah dua hari ini Sakura tidak masuk sekolah. Bukan karena ingin membolos, tapi memang nyatanya dia terserang penyakit. Apakah penyebab semua ini adalah kata-kata Ino yang terus terngiang-ngiang dengan indahnya di dalam kepala miliknya. Gadis yang memiliki jidat yang bisa dibilang cukup lebar itu mendapat demam. Tentu saja dia tidak akan masuk sekolah dengan kondisinya yang seperti itu. Tentu saja sakitnya akan bertambah parah karena harus masuk sekolah. Beruntung, jadwal pembelajaran di sekolahnya tak terlalu padat sehingga dia tak perlu repot-repot harus belajar untuk mengikuti ulangan susulan atau sebagainya.

Sakura memutuskan untuk meraih ponselnya. Sudah siang hari, dan dia sama sekali belum membersihkan dirinya. _Aku 'kan sedang sakit_ pikirnya.

Pada layar ponsel tertera bahwa sudah ada 25 pesan dan 19 panggilan tak terjawab. Pelakunya adalah orang yang sama, sahabat pirangnya itu, Ino.

"Mungkin dengan membaca pesan dari Ino-pig dapat membuatku sedikit terhibur." Gumam Sakura. Sakura mulai membuka pesan tersebut satu-persatu.

_From: Ino-pig_

_Hei, Forehead! Kau ini kenapa tak masuk sekolah? Apakah ada perkataanku yang salah kemarin sehingga kau tak masuk sekolah? Aku merindukanmu tahu!_

_Tuesday, April 25th 2014_

Sakura hanya terkikik membaca pesan dari sahabatnya itu. Dia kemudian membaca pesan yang dikirim kemarin.

_From: Ino-pig_

_Forehead! Kau kenapa? Kau pergi meninggalkan ku? Atau kau sudah masuk ke dalam peti matimu? Aku merindukanmu! CEPAT KABARI AKU SEBELUM AKU MEMBUNUHMU!_

_Wednesday, April 26th 2014_

Sakura hanya bergidik ngeri membaca kalimat terakhir dari pesan tersebut. Dia memutuskan untuk mengabari sahabatnya itu daripada dirinya tak akan selamat. Sayang nyawa pikirnya.

_To: Ino-pig_

_Tampaknya kau sangat merindukanku, ya? Aku sedang sakit Ino-pig. Kepalaku pusing dan demam. Tentu saja bukan karena kau. Doakan aku semoga sembuh! ^^_

Sesudah terkirim, Sakura ingin meletakkan kembali ponselnya kalau saja ponsel berwarna putih tersebut tak bergetar terlebih dahulu.

_From: Ino-pig_

_KAU BARU MEMBALAS PESANKU SEKARANG?! APA-APAAN KAU FOREHEAD? APA SULITNYA MENJAWAB PESAN KU YANG BEGITU PENTING INI! TAK AKAN KU MAAFKAN. SAKU-CHAN JAHAT!_

Sakura hanya memutar matanya. Dasar! Merasa bosan, Sakura tak membalas pesan milik sahabat bermata aquamarine itu.

.

"Nah, baiklah anak-anak. Hari ini bapak akan membagikan kalian tugas. Kerjakan di rumah dan kumpulkan minggu depan. Karena Haruno belum masuk, ada yang bersedia membawakan tugas ini untuknya?" tanya Kakashi-sensei ketika pelajaran miliknya yang bertepatan dengan jam terakhir itu bertanya. "Maksudku, yang rumahnya dekat dengannya." Sambungnya lagi.

Ino berniat mengangkat tangannya. Tapi pergerakan tangannya terhenti ketika suara _baritone _khas milik Uchiha Sasuke terdengar dengan jelas.

"Aku saja." Sasuke mengangkat tangannya. Semua perhatian kelas tertuju padanya. Ino sedikit terkejut, tetapi setelah itu mengulas sebuah senyum penuh arti kemudian menurunkan tangannya.

_Sepertinya kau mulai berani Uchiha-san!_

.

Sakura hanya terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Dia merasa bosan, tapi untuk melakukan sesuatu sepertinya terasa malas.

"Sakura, sebaiknya kau makan dulu. Ayo turun!" Haruno Mebuki mengetuk pintu Sakura.

"Ha'i Kaa-san. Aku turun!" Sakura bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan turun kebawah. Mebuki yang melihat putrinya hanya tersenyum.

.

"_Ittadakimasu!_" Sakura bersama ibunya mulai kegiatan makan mereka ketika mengucapkan kata tadi. Tampaknya Sakura sudah mulai membaik, tapi sebaiknya dia beristirahat sehari lagi untuk memastikan kondisinya.

"Kaa-san, makanan ini sungguh enak! Aku benar-benar lapar!" Sakura memasukan nasi dari dalam mangkuk ke mulutnya menggunakan sumpit. Ini sudah mangkuk kedua sejak tadi.

"Tentu saja. Dari kemarin kau hanya makan sedikit sekali. Bahkan setengah dari satu mangkuk pun tidak." Haruno Mebuki hanya mendumel tak jelas ketika putri tunggalnya itu hanya menyengir lebar.

Setelah selesai makan, Sakura segera meminum obatnya. Ibunya menyuruh Sakura untuk mandi karena aroma tak sedap menguar dari tubuh Sakura.

.

"Haaah. Segarnya." Sakura berendam di _bathtub_ miliknya. Rasanya sangat segar setelah tak kena air selama dua hari.

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, Sakura memakai pakaiannya dan berbaring lagi di tempat tidurnya.

Tiba-tiba saja ibunya membuka pintu kamar miliknya dan berkata, "Sakura, ada temanmu yang datang. Ibu suruh ke sini saja, ya?" Sakura hanya mengangguk.

_Paling hanya Ino _pikirnya. Tapi sepertinya dia salah besar ketika seseorang berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"K-kau?" Sakura terbelalak kaget ketika mendapatkan Sasuke berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya dengan seragam lengkap tanda bahwa pemuda itu sehabis dari sekolah. Kemudian kedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya, menambah ketampanan seorang Uchiha bungsu ini.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya bergumam tak jelas. Kemudian dia berjalan menuju tempat tidur Sakura dan menyeret kursi agar dia dapat duduk di samping tempat tidur milik gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Sasuke? Bukankah seharusnya kau masih di sekolah?" tanya Sakura bingung. Jantungnya kini berdegup dengan cepat.

Sakura bangkit dari posisinya yang tengah berbaring menjadi duduk.

"Sekolah pulang cepat. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Sasuke mengusap rambut Sakura lembut.

"A-aku jauh lebih baik sekarang! Kau bisa pulang. Aku tak apa-apa!" Ingin sekali rasanya Sakura menghilang dari hadapan pemuda ini. Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

Sasuke mendengus. Dia kemudian teringat akan tujuan awalnya ke sini. Dia mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya dan mengambil tugas yang dititipkan kepadanya –lebih tepatnya dia yang mengusulkan diri– lalu memberikannya kepada Sakura.

"Tugas dari Kakashi-sensei. Dikumpulkan minggu depan." Sasuke berkata ketika melihat wajah bingung Sakura.

"Oh, terima kasih Sasuke. Seharusnya kau tak perlu repot-repot. Biar saja Ino yang mengantarkan ini." Sakura tersenyum. Tanpa diketahui, ada suatu rasa yang menyakitkan dalam diri Sasuke.

"Sakura, biarkan aku menjagamu hari ini." Sakura agak terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Menjaganya? Ada perasaan senang dalam hati Sakura. Dia menatap Sasuke dalam. Wajah pemuda itu menunjukan keseriusan. Serius akan menjaganya hari ini.

Sakura tersenyum lebar, "Baiklah Sasuke-kun! Temani aku, ya!" tanpa sadar Sakura mengucapkan _suffix_ 'kun' pada kalimatnya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Hatinya sangat senang sekarang. Akhirnya, dia melihat senyum itu lagi, senyum yang selalu didambakannya.

.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Haruno Mebuki sedang tersenyum bahagia. "Akhirnya, kalian kembali lagi. Aku harap kalian bisa bersama."

.

"Ne, Sasuke, aku ingin es krim!" Sakura memasang wajah memohon yang hanya dibalas dengan decakan milik seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ck! Sakura, kau ini sedang sakit!" Sakura hanya merungut kesal medapat tanggapan yang sangat tak diinginkannya.

"Tapi Sasuke, aku ingin es krim! Aku haus!" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Kau bisa minum air putih yang tepat di sebelahmu Sakura." Sakura masih tetap tak peduli. Sasuke kemudian mendiamkan Sakura dan memilih membaca catatan fisika miliknya.

Merasa didiamkan, Sakura buka suara. "Tapi aku sudah sembuh Sasuke! Aku ingin es krim sekarang!" Sakura hanya merengek bagai seorang anak kecil.

"Kalau kau sudah sembuh, baru kubelikan." Sasuke kemudian melanjutkan kembali acara membacanya.

"Eh? Benarkah Sasuke? Terima kasih!" Sakura segera memeluk Sasuke sangking senangnya. Sasuke yang mendapatkan hal ini hanya dapat terkejut, kemudian membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Hn, sama-sama."

Sikap Sakura yang kekanak-kanakan memang tidak akan pernah berubah rupanya.

.

Waktu sudah menunjuka pukul enam sore, dan Sasuke sama sekali tak berminat untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Saat ini Sakura sedang membaca tugas yang tadi diberikan Sasuke untuknya. Ada beberapa soal yang tak dimengertinya. Sakura mencoba memikirkan rumus yang tepat, tapi sepertinya soal seperti ini belum pernah diajarkan. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul. Kenapa dia tak menanyakan kepada pemuda –yang merupakan mantan sahabatnya yang mungkin sebentar lagi hubungan mereka akan membaik– yang sangat jenius itu.

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura. Sasuke yang merasa dipanggil hanya bergumam tak jelas.

"Aku ingin bertanya mengenai tugas ini. Aku tak mengerti soal yang ini, ini, ini, dan ini." Sakura menunjuk soal-soal yang tak dimengertinya. Hanya empat nomor dari sepuluh soal yang tak dimengertinya.

Sasuke mengambil kertas milik Sakura dan membaca keempat soal tersebut. Kemudian dia menjelaskan soal-soal tersebut kepada Sakura.

Sakura yang sudah mengerti mengangguk. Dia sangat kagum dengan Uchiha yang berada di hadapannya saat ini. Benar kata mereka, Uchiha memang sangat luar biasa. Sakura begitu buta. Perasaan bencinya kepada Sasukelah yang membuatnya menjadi buta. Tapi aku yakin, mereka akan saling memandang dan saling mengerti.

"Sakura? Kau mengerti?" Sasuke menghentikan penjelasannya ketika menyadari Sakura tak memperhatikan penjelasannya untuk soal ketiga.

"Eh? A-aku mengerti!" Sakura salah tingkah. Dapat dirasakannya pipinya sedit memanasa.

"Tidak, kau tak mengerti." Sasuke kembali mengulang penjelasannya. Sakura kali ini memperhatikannya dengan serius, takut membuat pemuda di sampingnya ini kesal.

.

"Sasuke, ini sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau pulang." Sakura membuka pembicaraan setelah acara bahas-membahas pekerjaan rumah.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan gumaman andalan miliknya sambil membereskan barang-barang miliknya. Setelah selesai, Sasuke menatap Sakura.

"Ah, ya. Sasuke, terima kasih atas hari ini. Aku jadi tak bosan. Apakah ibumu akan marah jika kau pulang malam?"

"Tidak, jika alasannya kau." Sakura hanya dapat merona mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

Sakura ingin berkata-kata, tetapi kemudian dirasakannya tubuhnya didekap. Tentu saja Sasuke yang melakukannya.

"Sakura, bisakah kita memulainya dari awal?" Sasuke mendekap Sakura dengat lembut. Takut bahwa Sakura akan remuk bagaikan dia adalah kaca yang akan hancur bila dipeluk dengan erat.

Sakura tak dapat berkata-kata. Lidahnya terasa kelu.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura." Sakura terbelalak. Dia tak percaya.

Entah bisikan siapa atau kekuatan apa, Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke. Mereka masih dalam posisi itu terus selama sekitar sepuluh menit. Menyalurkan perasaan dan kehangatan masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke, melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Sasuke." Sasuke menatap Sakura.

"Aku akan mencobanya. Mencoba untuk memulainya lagi dari awal. Aku akan berusaha." Sakura tersenyum, tersenyum tulus.

Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Sakura segera mengecup bibir Sakura. Kemudian melumatnya dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih Sakura."

TBC

A/N: Saya kembali lohhhhhh. Maafkan aku telat update karena sibuk sama sekolah dan gak ada waktu untuk buka laptop yang ini bukan milik saya atau karena tidak berkesempatan menyentuh laptop.

Maaf di chapter ini agak gaje yang amat sangat. Untuk soal-soal itu saya ngarang karena saya nggak tau mau soal apaan.

Sebenernya pengen ganti summary, tapi kayaknya gak perlu, hohohohohohohohoho.

Fanfiction di chapter ini juga merupakan curhatan saya yang belakangan ini juga sakit dan kemarin yang tiba-tiba pusing. Saya bikin fic ini cuman sehari dan kepotong karena nonton Manusia Laba-laba yang Hebat 2 (baca: De Imejing Sepaider-Men 2).

Semoga chapter berikutnya lebih baik dari sebelumnya dan doakan saya yang sebentar lagi mau UN, huahahahahaha. Niatnya chapter 5 itu mau dicomplete aja, alias tamat.

Saya butuh review kalian dan pendapat kalian lebih baik saya ganti summary ato gak.

Sekian bacotan saya yang sangat panjang ini. Sekian.


	5. Chapter 5

Janji Manis Kita

.

.

Summary: Jangan mengungkit masa lalu Ino-pig./ Kalau begitu aku akan menjadi kekasihmu!/ Itu hanyalah kenangan masa kecil mereka./AU/My first fanfiction/RnR?

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Cerita ini murni milik saya, jangan mem_publish _ulang tanpa seizin saya!

Setelah merasa kondisinya lebih baik, Sakura kembali masuk sekolah. Entah keajaiban apa dia bisa bangun pagi hari ini. Mungkin karena efek yang diberikan Sasuke kepadanya. Mungkin.

"_Ohayou, forehead._ Wah, tumben sekali kau datang pagi." Ino tersenyum misterius ketika Sakura duduk di kursinya.

"Aku juga bingung. Nenek sihir mana yang memantraiku?" Ino terkekeh mendengar jawaban Sakura yang terdengar sarkastik. Sakura membalas kekehannya dengan tersenyum geli akan perkataan sahabatnya itu.

"Bukankah itu karena Sasukemu yang datang ke rumah?" Ino menaikan sebelah alisnya dan Sakura pun merengut.

"Jangan membuat gossip yang tidak-tidak Ino. Maksudku, kau pasti tahu dia mendatangiku kemarin. Mata dan telingamu ada di mana-mana kau tahu? Jadi jangan membuat berita ini tersebar luas." Jawab Sakura. Ino hanya menyengir sambil mengancungkan jempolnya sebagai balasan.

Bisikan-bisikan gadis mulai terdengar, ah ya tentu saja sang pangeran sekolah telah tiba. Sakura melirik kearah Sasuke, dibalas dengan _onyx_nya yang tajam. Sasuke tersenyum tipis sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya dan duduk di kursinya.

_Well, sepertinya permulaan yang manis akan segera dimulai._

Bel akhirnya berbunyi dan semua murid duduk di tempatnya masing-masing, menyiapkan buku-buku untuk pelajaran pertama. Selama pelajaran Sakura sempat melirik kearah Sasuke dan kembali fokus ke pelajaran. Ino yang duduk di sebelah Sakura tersenyum kecil melihat perilaku sahabatnya. Jujur saja Ino sangat mendukung hubungan mereka. Tapi melihat Sakura yang sempat membencinya membuat nyali Ino menciut untuk mendekatkan mereka. Hm, sepertinya kali ini Ino tidak perlu bersusah payah.

Bel istirahat berbunyi dan murid-murid berhamburan keluar kelas menuju ke kantin dan adapula yang tetap diam di kelas. Ketika Sakura ingin berbelok menuju kantin, tangannya sudah ditarik terlebih dahulu oleh seseorang, meninggalkan Ino sendirian. Sakura terkesiap dan mendongak, mencari tahu siapa yang menariknya. Terlihat Sasuke dengan rambut model bokong ayamnya sedang menatap ke depan dengan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan milik Sakura.

"Sasuke?" panggil Sakura. Sasuke melirik Sakura dari sudut matanya tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kita mau kemana?" Sakura kembali bertanya. Hening, tak ada satu pun jawaban dari Sasuke. Selang beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke membuka mulut.

"Taman belakang." Jawabnya. Sakura bingung. _Taman belakang? Taman belakang tidak lewati sini! _pikirnya.

Sasuke pun mulai memelankan langkahnya dan Sakura mengikuti.

"Hn, sudah sampai." Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke lalu memperhatikan sekitar. _Sakura belum pernah ke sini_.

"Sasuke ini di mana? Aku belum pernah ke sini jika kau menyebutnya taman belakang." Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung. Setahunya taman belakang sekolah hanya satu. Tidak mungkin 'kan Sasuke belajar ilmu sihir? Dan Sakura yakin ilmu sihir itu tidak ada.

"Sakura, kau lupa sekolah kita ini luas? Tentu saja ini taman belakang tapi jarang dikunjungi karena letaknya tidak strategis. Cepatlah duduk." Sasuke melirik tempat kosong di sebelahnya dan Sakura pun duduk. Jantung Sakura berdetak dengan cepat saat ini. Merupakan suatu kebanggaan jika kau bisa duduk sedekat ini dengan sang pangeran sekolah. Sakura menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya dengan pelan dan terus mengulangnya. Sakura teringat akan suatu hal. Tujuannya tadi adalah ke kantin bukan ke sini dan dia belum makan!

"Sasuke, aku belum makan! Ayo ke kantin, aku lapar." Bujuk Sakura sambil bangkit berdiri dan membersihkan belakang roknya. Sasuke tidak menjawab. Pemuda itu malah memejamkan matanya, entah dia tertidur atau hanya sekedar istirahat saja. Sakura berdecak lalu menunduk ke arah Sasuke.

"Dasar, kau menyebalkan. Ya sudah, aku akan ke kantin, kau tunggu di sini." Sakura bangkit dan berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum kecil.

Sakura membeli sekotak _bentou _dan sekotak susu stroberi untuknya. Tak lupa dia membelikan Sasuke _onigiri _dan jus tomat kesukaannya. Dia berbalik dan terkejut ketika ada seseorang di hadapannya saat ini. Nyaris saja makanan dan minuman yang dibelinya terjatuh.

"Ah maaf mengejutkanmu." Suara berat yang lembut menyapa indra pendengarannya, tapi itu bukanlah suara Sasuke. Sakura mendongak, menatap si empunya suara. Yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah sepasan mata cokelat keabu-abuan yang sedang menatapnya.

"Sasori-senpai! Tidak, tidak masalah." Sakura tersenyum sopan sebelum beranjak pergi. Tapi tubuhnya ditahan oleh sebuah tangan milik pemuda tadi. Sakura berhenti dan menolehkan kepalanya, menatap bingung pemuda tersebut.

Diam melanda kedua insan itu sampai akhir Sakura membuka suara, tidak tahan dengan diam yang terjadi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Ah, tidak, tidak ada." Sasori tersenyum kikuk

Ketika Sakura kembali, Sasuke masih dengan posisinya.

"Kau lama," ujarnya ketika Sakura kembali. Sakura hanya bergumam dan mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Sasuke lalu mengeluarkan makanan dan minuman yang dibelinya tadi dari plastik. Sasuke membuka matanya dan menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan selain membeli ini?" lanjutnya. Sakura melirik Sasuke dan menjawab seadanya.

"Bertemu dengan Sasori-senpai." Sasuke mengerutkan dahi mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Sasori-senpai?" tanyanya. Sebagai jawaban Sakura hanya mengangguk.

Sasuke tampak tidak peduli dan mengambil onigiri yang disediakan baginya. Mereka makan dalam diam, tidak berniat memulai pembicaraan sedikit pun. Ketika mereka selesai makan, Sakura memasukan sampah mereka ke plastik lalu membuangnya. Kembali duduk di sebelah Sasuke, Sakura memejamkan mata, menikmati angin sejuk yang menerpanya.

Semakin lama tubuh Sakura semakin bersandar kea rah Sasuke. Sasuke yang menyadarinya hanya mendengus kecil, menatap gadisnya. Gadis yang dicintainya bertahun-tahun tanpa ada satu pun yang tahu. Tangannya terangkat dan mengelus rambut merah muda milik Sakura dengan lembut, tidak berniat mengganggu tidurnya.

Waktu mereka masih lama sampai jam istirahat selesai. Sasuke membiarkan Sakura tertidur sebentar dan menemaninya. Kegiatannya masih belum terhentikan, Sasuke masih mengelus rambut Sakura lembut dan terkadang mengelus pipi Sakura. Dia benar-benar merindukan gadis ini. Kepalanya ia tundukan lalu menenggelamkan hidungnya ke rambut Sakura, menghirup aroma manis Sakura. Sasuke mendorong tubuh Sakura ke dadanya, lalu mendekapnya. Membiarkan posisi ini dengan sangat lama, hanya Tuhanlah yang tahu seberapa lama, tanpa menyadari ada sepasang mata yang menatap tajam kearah Sasuke.

"Lihat nanti Sasuke. Aku akan merebutnya." Sosok itu menyeringai lalu melangkah pergi.

Ketika mereka kembali ke kelas berbarengan, tatapan-tatapan iri terlihat jelas dari gadis-gadis yang tergila-gila kepada Sasuke. Sakura hanya tersenyum kikuk mendapati dirinya ditatapi dengan tatapan membunuh oleh para penggemar Sasuke. Tapi Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak peduli, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Hai, _forehead_. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Ino meletakan dagunya di atas tangannya dan menaikan sebelah alisnya kepada Sakura ketika gadis berambut merah muda itu telah duduk di kursinya.

"Baik. Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena meninggalkanmu. Aku—" perkataan Sakura terputus ketika Ino membuka mulutnya.

"Tenang saja, _forehead. _Kau tidak bersalah. Aku hanya perlu sedikit memarahi Sasukemu. Jadi bagaimana kencan kalian tadi? Berjalan lancarkah?"

"Kencan? Kami tidak kencan! Aku hanya menemaninya saja." Semburat merah tipis terlihat di pipi Sakura dan Ino memasang senyum kemenangan karena berhasil menggoda Sakura.

Tapi Ino membiarkannya dan pura-pura tidak mendengar. Matanya tertuju ke depan kelas dan pintu kelas terbuka dan Tsunade-sensei memasuki kelas, siap mengajar Biologi.

Jam menunjukan pukul 15.30, hanya tinggal setengah jam lagi sampai bel pulang berbunyi. Sakura menatap bosan ke arah depan kelas. Terlihat Yamato-sensei sedang mengajar matematika yang merupakan pelajaran terakhir. Tangan lentiknya dia gunakan untuk bermain dengan alat tulisnya, tidak peduli dengan Yamato-sensei yang sedang mengajar di depan. Sesekali dia melirik Sasuke yang duduk di arah jam duanya. Pemuda itu tampak memperhatikan pelajaran. _Tentu saja, dia adalah Uchiha. Dia harus membawa nama baik keluarganya._

Ino memberika Sakura sepucuk surat yang dilipat menjadi kecil. Lalu Sakura pun membukanya.

_Jangan terlalu sering melihatnya atau nilaimu bisa turun. Oh, aku lupa, Sasukemu pasti bersedia mengajarimu nanti._

Perempatan siku muncul di dahi Sakura. Kepalanya ia tolehkan ke arah Ino dan berdesis, "Diam kau!" Dan Ino menanggapinya dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Jam menunjukan pukul 16.00, menandakan kegiatan pembelajaran sudah selesai. Murid-murid Konoha International School berhamburan keluar dari kelasnya masing-masing, ada yang langsung pulang, ada juga yang mengikuti kegiatan klub. Sakura berjalan keluar ketika suara _baritone _khas milik Uchiha Sasuke memanggilnya. Sakura menoleh dan menjawab.

"Ya?" Sakura kini berdiri dihadapan Sasuke. Ino yang membaca situasi segera pergi keluar kelas setelah berpamitan.

"Pulang." Sasuke pergi mendahului Sakura. Sakura terkejut dengan ajakan Sasuke, tapi kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Tanpa pembatahan, Sakura mengikuti Sasuke di belakang.

"Sakura!" sebuah suara yang tadi siang didengar oleh Sakura memanggilnya. Sakura berhenti, begitu juga Sasuke.

"Sasori-senpai. Ada apa memanggilku?" Sasori menunduk menatap Sakura, kemudian matanya menuju Sasuke yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Sakura.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu pulang bersama, tapi sepertinya aku terlambat." Mata coklat keabu-abuan milik Sasori menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke juga balas menatap mata Sasori tidak kalah tajamnya.

"Oh, maaf akan itu. Aku akan pulang bersama Sasuke. Mungkin lain kali?" Dalam hati Sasuke cemberut mendengar tawaran Sakura.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Ya, mungkin lain kali. Kau tidak keberatan 'kan Uchiha? Nah, kalau begitu aku permisi." Sasori melangkah meninggalkan mereka, tapi sebelumnya dia berhenti di sebelah Sasuke dan berbisik kepadanya.

"Ingat Uchiha, aku tidak akan kalah melawanmu. Sakura akan menjadi milikku, segera." Sasori meletakan tangannya di atas bahu Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menyeringai membalas perkataan Sasori.

"Silahkan."

TBC

A/N:

Halo halo! Kita bertemu lagi! Ada yang masih ingat cerita ini? Ada yang masih inget sama saya? /plak/

Maaf telah menghilang sekian lamanya huhu. Semoga kalian pembaca setia mau pun yang baru baca (pede banget) suka ya! Dan juga maaf kalau gaya bahasanya beda, akibat menghilang sekian lama jadi ya berubah deh. Dan juga kalo EYDnya salah maaf juga ya.

Untuk reviewnya saya tunggu, dan kali ini saya janji akan _update_ lebih cepat! (Amin) See ya_!_

Warm regards, Ami Aethelreda.


End file.
